Rebel Rouser
Rebel Rouser is the 1st quest in the Brotherhood of Iron Questline. Walkthrough To begin the quest, speak to Marshal Salem Lopez in the Brotherhood of Iron Headquarters in Spring Valley and request to join the Brotherhood. She will inform you that they are gathering allies to wage a decisive war against the Union. You will be allowed to join if you can prove your worth by negotiating an alliance with one of the Brotherhood's lower tier prospects. Lopez hands you a Squatters Disguise, which is just a leather jacket, jeans and shades. The Squatters are a gang of bandits that make home in the ruined suburbs south of Rocket City. They've all taken to wearing the civilian clothes they found inside the houses, and embraced pre-War culture- hence the getup. Go to the Squatters' headout south of Rocket City wearing the disguise. If you enter their vicinity without the disguise they will attack you! The area you're looking for is a block of pristine houses called Suburbia. The guards at the door request a secret password, but the password is "I don't know". It's also very easy to convince them not to make you say it (Speech 15). Once inside, speak to the leader of the Squatters, a charismatic man named Fats. Tell him that the Brotherhood of Iron is seeking an alliance. This will blow your cover, but Fats is cool with it. He does warn you that he's ordered his guys to shoot travelers (Treadwell's advice) so don't expect to come back without the disguise on. Fats initially agrees to the alliance outright, since the Union are his main enemy. However his old, wisened advisor Treadwell comes up and advises he ask for something in return. Say, access to the Green Mountain Armory? Fats agrees, and asks you to talk to Treadwell about the armory. Treadwell claims that he's had his eye on the armory for a while, but neither he nor Fats are much good at directing fights. The captains are Haley and Esther, and they're both occupied with other problems. You need to either fix one of their problems or bring a captain from the Brotherhood of Iron. - Haley's obviously an alcoholic, but she's been terribly hungover for a few days now. If you talk her through her symptoms you can identify radiation sickness (Medicine 20) and get her back in fighting form (more or less) by giving her a RadAway. - Esther is addicted to Jet, and you need to convince her to wean herself off of it. Convincing her outright is very difficult (Speech 90) but if you go to Fats and ask him to help with the intervention, it becomes much easier (Speech 40). - Marshal Lopez will deny your request for a captain, but if you've befriended Knight Marcus West, he will offer to help. You can also befriend him and ask afterwards. There is no Speech check associated with this, just choose the friendly dialogue options. Once there is a captain ready, meet up with the attack force at Grissom High School. Move through the woods with the Squatters and enter the Armory (there is a Novice lock on the door). Inside there will be several armed Union militia. Fight them off until the Squatters are done picking up supplies, and then cover their exit to Grissom. The Squatters who carry the supplies are never targeted by the Union but they won't help you in battle, so if the rest of the Squatters die you'll have to fight the militia by yourself (Unless you brought Knight Marcus, who is immortal). When that's done, Fats will meet you at Grissom and congratulate you on the success. He is happy to be allied with the Brotherhood of Iron. Return to Lopez and report your results. Reward Bottle caps Membership with the Brotherhood of Iron